FanWhat?
by PowerCorrupts
Summary: Oh, no. Naruto and Sasuke have discovered Fan-fiction. What crazyness am I going to let them get into? Only i know. What fun we shall all have. Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**I think almost every other Author on here has done a fic like this, or was thinking about it at least once.**

**Naruto and Sasuke meet fanfiction. Oh what fun I'm going to have messing with their poor, unfortunate heads. Yes, I'm currently laughing like an evil maniac. And I wonder why my sister worries about my mental health…**

**Moving on, go ahead and enjoy, my first attempt at humor that is intended. This might be a pile of rubbish, but we'll see!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Fan- what?**

Sleepily, Naruto opened his eyes, and blinked, the early morning sunlight streaming into his window. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. ((It's at this point you Naruto fan girls/boys can squeal at his cuteness.)) He stared at his ceiling for a moment, and then noticed something. He hadn't heard his noisy alarm clock wake him. He looked over.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled, his high voice cracking, as he jumped up, his covers falling off of him, along with his night cap.

His alarm clock had been turned off. There was a note next to it though. Naruto squinted, then picked it up, and read it.

**Dobe,**

**This is pay back from the rotten fish you placed into my underwear when we were training yesterday. I had to burn my underwear it smelled so bad.**

**Signed,**

**The Almighty Uchiha**

As if to rub salt in the wound, there was a little chibi Sasuke with a crown and robe on it, sticking his tongue out drawn at the bottom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, loud enough everyone could hear him.

Naruto hurriedly got dressed, and raced to the usual team meeting place.

There Sasuke was, leaning against the railing, looking quite smug.

"You finally woke up, eh dobe?" Sasuke asked, a smirk creeping it's way up his face.

"That-that was cruel!" Naruto yelled, "Did I miss Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Yep," Sasuke said plainly.

Naruto screamed, and started flipping out, pulling at his head, and screaming obscenity's.

This continued for a good 20 minutes, before Sasuke got bored.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto continued.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said again, this time a bit louder.

Still, Naruto continued.

"Hey, Dobe!" Sasuke screamed.

"-What?" Naruto asked.

"We have a mission, and since Kakashi is a Bum, and Sakura is sick, we're on our own."

"Yeah! A mission! A mission!" Naruto yelled, dancing around like a maniac, "Wait, what is it?" Naruto asked, stopping suddenly.

"We've got to go on a bunch of these things called 'websites', on this thing called a 'computer', to make sure there appropriate for someone's Daughter to go on." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really," Sasuke said.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode.

"Cool!" he screamed, "does it involve fighting super tough ninja?"

"No. We're going to sit on a chair, and look at a screen for about 10 hours."

Naruto started crying, "That's no fun!"

"Whatever, Let's start." Sasuke said, then started walking to the house.

Naruto raced up to the other boy, and stuck his hands behind his head, "I wonder what a computer is." Naruto said.

Sasuke grunted.

--

"How do you turn it on?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me!" Sasuke said.

"You're supposed to be the genius! You figure it out!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke frowned, and knitted his eyebrows together in concentration.

Naruto soon got bored, and poked the computer. Nothing happened, so he did it again. Soon, he was poking it constently, and was making a rythmec thud. One that anyone would find annoying.

Sasuke snapped, he yelled at Naruto.

"But-" Naruto started.

"I don't care, just shut-up and sit in the corner." Sasuke scolded.

Naruto pouted, but complied. Sitting in the computer chair that had been cast aside.

Sasuke once again looked at the rectangular object resting on the ground.

He got up close to it, and lifted it, looking around it.

It was at this point, Naruto started to swivel around in the rolling chair. He kept spinning it, and it was making a squeaking noise.

A tick formed on Sasuke's head.

"Dobe, Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a well-placed kunai at the chair's base, where it spun at. The kunai was lodged in, and stopped Naruto from spinning, throwing him off the chair, and landing in a comical heap on the carpeted floor.

"That was mean!" Naruto yelled, regaining himself.

"So?" Sasuke said. Then found a button with an odd symbol. It was a circle, with a line sticking out of the top. He pushed it, and the screen on the desk lit up.

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn, Naruto, stop being an idiot, and sit down." Sasuke said, pulling up a folding chair, while Naruto picked up the computer chair, and pulled it over to the desk, sitting in it.

Once the computer was up and running, they followed the directions on the sheet, pulling up the internet.

The first site was:

Little did they know, but this would let all hell brake loose.

**Next time, Naruto and Sasuke find Naruto Fanfiction. Oh, what fun I shall have! Review as you like! There will be three chapters in this mini series.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I said it would be up last night, but I didn't get to it, I had some nasty sunburn that happened to become sun poisioni

**Sorry, I said it would be up last night, but I didn't get to it, I had some nasty sunburn that happened to become sun poisoning, and ended up getting a fever.**

**Let's see what my insane mind has created today.**

**Fanwhat?**

**Chapter two**

"What the hell is fanfiction?" Naruto yelled, staring oblivious at the screen.

"Shut up, Idiot, We'll find out." Sasuke said, "Let's click on this first link."

Sasuke clicked on the Anime/Manga link. His eyes bugged out when he saw all of the links. He scrolled down, all the way to the bottom.

"These are a lot of links," Sasuke said.

"Hey, Stop!" Naruto yelled, "There's my Name!" Enthusiastically poking the screen.

"Click on it! Click on it, now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Like there would be a manga about you. You're a complete idiotic loser." Sasuke said, despite himself, clicking on the link.

"See, it is about me!" Naruto yelled, getting up and jumping around the room. "I bet they write all about my heroic adventures."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sit back down, we have work to do." Sasuke scolded. Naruto grudgingly sat down, but his excitement soon peaked again.

"Oh, click on that one!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke complied, and they read the page.

"How come that lazy-ass Shikamaru gets that cool power!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist and fuming.

"It's just a story. Besides, at least he gets paired up with Ino. That's about receiving hell." Sasuke said.

Naruto grew a very evil smile on his face.

"Hehe, Sasuke, I have an Idea." He said darkly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto whispered his plan into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smirked; he liked the Idea.

--

"Ino-chan, Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled, running up to the blonde girl who was tending to the flowers in her family's shop.

She sighed, "What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke's on the roof of the market shop, and he needs your help with something!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around frantically.

Ino got heart's and his eyes, "Really?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yep."

"Wait, this is probably one of your pranks. What's he need help with?" Ino said, begging to become skeptical.

"I don't know! That bastard is so weird, I don't attempt to understand him. He just said he needed you, and quick!" Naruto yelled, overly exasperating.

"Fine," Ino said, she still thought she was being tricked, but was dieing on the inside from actually being asked by Sasuke to help him.

Ino stepped out of the shop, and headed to the building Naruto said Sasuke was at. She quickly walked through the streets, dodging villagers as they went about there daily chores.

Ino walked around the building, and began to walk up the stairs in the rear of the building.

Meanwhile, Naruto had ran to the building via roof jumping. He made it to the side of the building, and jumped next to Sasuke with a camera in his hand.

"Is it ready?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, now be quiet, here she comes!"

Ino emerged from the staircase a moment later. She looked around, and only saw Shikamaru laying on the roof, staring at the clouds, half-asleep.

Ino glared at Shikamaru; she began to walk forward.

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, rather loudly.

"Now!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, then pulled the trip wire he had set up. Ino walked right into it, and tripped onto Shikamaru. Time seemed to slow, and suddenly, it seemed to catch up with eachother, and ended up in a lip-lock with the shadow-user.

Both Shikamaru and Ino eyes widened in shock. Naruto took a picture with his camera, and Sasuke snickered.

Suddenly, Ino shot up, wiping her mouth furiously.

Naruto and Sasuke burst into hysterics, and quickly leapt off.

Shikamaru looked on in shock.

--

Naruto and Sasuke returned to the house that had the computer.

"That was awesome! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke smirked, "That was pretty cool." He said, pulling up the site, "Let's see what's next."

The scrolled through a couple, and there was one pairing with Hinata and Kiba.

"Oh! Let's try this one!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke nodded, "Sure, this one probably won't be interesting though."

Naruto got into his thinking pose. He was desperately wracking his mind for an Idea.

"I've got nothing." Naruto said, looking defeated.

"We can try tomorrow. Sleep on it, in the meantime, you know what to do with that picture." Sasuke said, getting up from his chair.

Naruto nodded, grabbing his camera. "All right!" Naruto yelled, then raced out. Sasuke not far behind him, they both headed home.

--

The next Day…

Everyone in Konoha was just waking up, many people looked towards the hokage mountain. Ino was one of them.

"WHAT?!" She yelled loud enough the whole village shook.

Sure enough, there, hung on the Hokage Mountain, was a giant banner of her and Shikamaru's incident yesterday, with the words, "Young Love," written in pink paint, with a heart next to it.

Ino was fuming, this was ridicules!

Ok, that's it for now. This will end up being longer than three chapters, because im to last to write anymore at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Yays, another chapter

**Yays, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys! It makes me so happy!**

**I have no Idea how this one will turn out, cause I'm delirious, and running on nothing but caffeine.**

**Fan-What?**

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running up to the Uchiha's house, then banging on the door.

Sasuke grumbled, but ambled his way over to the door, as he opened the door, Naruto rushed in.

"Ok, I know what were going to do!" Naruto shouted, with as much enthusiasm only Naruto could put out in the morning.

"What?" Sasuke asked grumpily.

"Ok, well, we capture Akamaru, and tie him up over a pool of water with sharks in it! Then we dress up in capes, and spande-" Naruto began, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke deadpanned.

"But you didn't let me finish! I want to finish!" Naruto yelled, puppy-dog pouting.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, then, we leave the keys in plain sight, and stand off to the side, hidden. Then, we wait for Kiba to come in and try to save the doggy, and we capture him! We tie him up with Akamaru, and demand there wallets so I can eat Ramen all I want!" Naruto said, laughing manically.

Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"How does this get Hinata and Kiba together like that story?" Sasuke said.

Naruto's smile fell, and he stared.

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

"Oops, I forgot." Naruto said, "But I was just so hungry this morning, and I had ate the last of my Ramen for dinner last night."

Sasuke face-vaulted.

"Ok, since your plan is obviously what an idiot can think of, where going to go with my Idea," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, "I still like my Idea better though."

--

"Why do I have to do this?" Naruto asked, pouting.

"Because Hinata has a crush on you." Sasuke said, "Now, go get changed, nobody's going to want to go on a walk with an Idiot dressed in Orange."

"But orange is an awesome color! It demands Respect!" Naruto yelled, "It screams, 'Worship me!'"

"The only thing it screams is Kill me. So hurry up." Sasuke said, shoving some clothing in Naruto's face.

"I don't want to!" Naruto yelled.

"Do IT!" Sasuke yelled.

"No!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"I'll buy you Ramen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, and grabbed the clothing, and ran into the bathroom to change.

Five minutes Naruto came back out, wearing a blue shirt, that had the Uchiha crest on the back, and black jeans.

"And you call me a bad dresser! Don't you own anything without a pokeball with a leg attached to it on it?!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the symbol.

"No, I don't! And It's a fan! And it's total awesomeness." Sasuke yelled, cracking his knuckles.

What poor little Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke was very protective of his fans. And that he owned a stuffed animal one that he slept with every night.

"Take it back!" Sasuke yelled, getting Naruto into a head-lock.

"Ok, I'm sorry! Just stop choking me!" Naruto yelled, anime crying.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, dropping Naruto when he turned blue.

"You're a meanie!" Naruto yelled.

"Live with it." Sasuke said, "Now, let's put this plan into action!"

"Right, this will work out great!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fists, "Believe it!"

--

"Is Hinata here?" Naruto asked a Hyuuga that was at the gate of the compound.

"Yes."

"Can you go get her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Can I go get her?"

"No."

"Why Not?"

"Hiashi-sama says you'll just play pranks on everyone."

Naruto swore, "He's not me pegged."

"Yes, he does."

"Can't you say something a little more original?"

"No."

"Your no fun!" Naruto pouted. "Can you go get her now?"

"If I do it, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll go get her." With that the man walked off.

Naruto smiled, and a few minutes later, Hinata returned.

"W-what is it Naruto-kun?" She stammered.

"Want to go on a walk, hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled, goofily.

Hiding in the bushes, Sasuke smacked his head.

"Y-yes," she stammered, blushing.

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

"W-why are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto looked around frantically, looking for an answer, he started sweating.

"Well, me and Sasuke we're training and I fell in a lake, and Sasuke said it was closer to his house so I could borrow a shirt from him!" Naruto said hurridly.

Hinata went beet red, and promptly fainted.

Naruto crouched down, "Hinata-chan?" he poked her, she didn't move, so he continued to prod her.

Sasuke shook his head, but ran off to get Kiba.

--

"Where is the training ground?" Kiba asked Sasuke, "I want to kick your butt quickly."

"We're almost there," Sasuke growled.

"Whatever," Kiba said.

Sasuke started fuming.

--

Naruto walked quickly, Hinata following close behind him.

"There's this really cool place up ahead!" Naruto told her, she simply nodded.

He raced forward, and Hinata ran after him, but he got ahead quickly, leaving her lost in the woods.

Naruto slipped into a bush, finding Sasuke hiding in it.

"Did you leave Kiba at the clearing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "I told him I had to go grab some bandages real quick for when he beat me, he fell for it."

"Hinata-chan should be there in a moment, Let's watch!"

They snuck up behind a tree, and scaled it quickly, peering out at the scene below.

Hinata walked into the clearing, "Kiba?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, Hinata! I'm going to beat that Uchiha-ass in a minute! You should watch!"

Sasuke glared at the boy.

Naruto grabbed the rock, and got ready to throw it. Hinata was right in front of Kiba, and he was behind kiba.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke nodded, indicating the camera was set up. Naruto threw the rock, making Kiba fall onto Hinata, he landed so it looked like he was groping her, she blushed deep red, and the camera went off.

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed the camera, and raced off, laughing.

--

The next morning, Kiba, and Hinata found the pictures taped to their fridge. Hiashi happened to see it.

For the rest of the day, Kiba ran from the man, being threatened that he would be castrated, whilst Kiba's mom shook her head, and Hana wanted to punch her brother for being a pervert.

End of Chapter! This was quick, ne? Decided to get this up quickly, so that way I could work on Me story, Sealed demon, Demon child tommarow. Well, I think this one turned out pretty good!


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, it's been awhile since I last updated, my dearest apologies, been busy. Thanks to those of you have waited patiently. And, I'm sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: This is a pain in the ass, but I don't own Naruto….**

"Oh! This one looks good!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the screen.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, peering over Naruto's shoulder.

"That could work," Sasuke said, "I do believe Gaara is in Konoha this week."

Naruto nodded his head, grinning like a mad man and crossing his arms.

"He also deserves this. He stole my ramen last month…" Naruto grumbled, "Stupid evil little raccoon…" Naruto cursed.

Sasuke stared at him like he was insane, which he firmly believed.

"Moving on, so, Dobe, since this is your revenge, how are me going to go about this?" Sasuke said, leaning against the desk.

Naruto rubbed his hands together maniacally.

Sasuke sighed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gaara was standing outside the hokage tower, leaning up against the wall. Temari and Kankurou standing a little off to the side of him. They had to escort someone from suna to Konoha, and where waiting for there next orders.

Another minute went by, when Naruto ran up, flailing his arms like a maniac, screaming,

"Garra! Gaara!"

Gaara looked over at the orange-clad ninja.

"Yes, Naruto," He said in his normal, 'I'm-so-creepy-and-evil-voice-and-do-this-to-scare-people-because-my-sand-dosen't-do-that-already' voice.

"I need your help!" Naruto yelled, his eyes becoming big.

"Aww, my little bwother's boyfriend needs his help," Kankurou teased.

"I'm not his boyfriend. Shut up doll boy, you're the one that's gay!" Naruto screamed, in his high-pitched voice.

Kankuou's eye twitched.

"What do you need help with, Naruto?" Gaara asked, not having any desire to see his friend and brother fight.

"Sasuke was being an ass again, and said, 'Gaara is a wimp,' and then I said, 'no he's not!' and then he said, ' he's more of a wimp than you!' all smug like," Naruto paused to take a breath of air, "then , I said, "I'm not a wimp, and neither is Gaara, he could beat your ass up easily!' Then Sasuke said, prove it!' then I replied, 'I will,' and now, here I am."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded smugly.

Temari and Kanurou sweat dropped. Gaara's eye twitched.

"Show me where that little bastard is, me and mother will have his blood," Gaara said, eyes cold.

"Great, follow me!" Naruto cheered happily, unfazed by Gaara, and grabbed his arm, dragging him along.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, Sasuke had gone to the training ground where Lee can be found.

Sasuke walked through the gate that serves as an entrance to the area that is surrounded by a chain-link fence.

"Lee, you got some time?" Sasuke called, his hands in his pockets.

"Yosh! Uchiha! What a pleasant surprise! Have you come to train with me? How very youthful of you!" Lee said, anime tears streaming out of his eyes.

"Hn, no. Sakura sent me," Sasuke said.

"Yosh, she did? Has my beautiful flower finnaly decide to become my girlfriend?" Lee cried, in joy.

"Yes, actually. She wants you to meet you here, she should be here in about a half hour. She sent me to tell you, and as her teammate, I agreed, and I would like to help you make her happy." Sasuke said, somewhat fake sounding, because, in reality, we all know Sasuke is an uncaring jerk.

"Oh, How very kind of you Uchiha! Looking out for your beloved teammate like a doting brother! I promise to take the utmost care of her!" Lee said, running up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked mortified, and his eye twitched dangerously.

"Uchiha, what is wrong? You seem very tense, how unyouthful!" Lee said, then looked at Sasuke.

"Get. Off. Now." Sasuke said dangerously.

Lee looked nervous, "I'm sorry Uchiha…" He said, putting Sasuke down.

Sasuke's eye twitched again.

The next thing the people of Konoha heard, was a loud scream;

"I'm tainted!"

Then a loud splash of water.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"Ok, Gaara, that bastard is right in the training ground. Go get him, I'm rooting for you!" Naruto said happily, then pushed Gaara forward.

Gaara blinked, his usual glare in place, then walked forward, into the training ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto scrambled up into a nearby tree, where Sasuke was supposed to be waiting for him.

"So, did you get Lee rea- wait, why are you so wet?" Naruto asked.

"He hugged me." Sasuke said, and gave Naruto a look, that screamed, 'that's all you need to know'.

Naruto burst out laughing, "But, I thought you were gay for lee? Isn't that why you agreed so quickly to be the one to talk to him?" Naruto asked after he calmed himself down.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I'm not gay! I only wanted to be the one to talk to him because Gaara creeps me out."

"So you admit your scared?"

"Ye- I mean NO! He, just unnerves me."

"Right."

"Shut up," Sasuke said, then his voice cracked as he continued, "I kill you!"

Naruto fell out of the tree laughing, good thing Gaara was already detained with his own problem.

--

Gaara had walked into the training ground, his arms crossed, and walked forward, his eyes dead ahead, ready to kill the Uchiha.

Lee, who had been told that Sakura would walk into the training grounds, would want him to greet her with a hug and kiss if he accepted her love, hid behind a giant boulder.

As Lee heard a the soft padding of footsteps, prepared to make his entrance. When the person was standing in front of the boulder, he jumped out, not looking, as he was so intent on his goal. He hugged the person, and then kissed them.

Poor Gaara-chan was that person. His eyes opened dangerously wide, his eyes bulging out of his head. And the only thing going through his head was the uncontrolled laughter of the great one-tailed beast.

For the second time that day, screaming could be heard, this time, two voices.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I'll Kill youuuu!"

and

"Your not my beloved Sakura!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke laughed so hard they fell out of the tree they had been in.

--

**What did you guys think? It didn't seem that funny to me, but I don't know. It's been awhile since I've written anything, I've been busy. Anyways, I think It might be time I got a beta, pm me if your interested. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Ah, and yes, I took the "I kill you," from Jeff Dunham's act with the terrorist doll, I claim no rights to that, either. Check out his stuff on youtube. It's got more adult humor in it, so anyone who's younger might not get it.**


End file.
